


Reorder

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Curtain Fic, F/M, Implied Relationship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>East City is much the same as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reorder

East City is much the same as before. Of course, they weren't gone for very long, just eight months that felt like a lifetime.

Riza's new place is larger. She pretends it's because she's just gone up a pay grade. There are other considerations behind the full-sized stove, bigger bed, and actual living room hidden somewhere beneath unpacked boxes, but they still feel too fragile to say aloud.

"It's nice," Roy says, though he's only given it a cursory glance from the doorway before his eyes fix on her again.

Riza opens the door wide and invites him in.


End file.
